The Amazing Spider-Boy 4
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU, three-way crossover between MPAS/Spider-man/Frozen. When the truth about Sherman's birth parents has been revealed, a need for revenge awakens in the friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy. But little does he know that his parents' killer is is aunt, and that she has the power to create snow and ice. Rated T for superhero violence and blood.
1. Elsa the Car Thief

** A/N: This is the first of 'The Amazing Spider-Boy' stories to be in the crossover section. It's a crossover with 'Frozen' and this one will probably the most intense and most dramatic out of the whole 'Spider-Boy' series. Just like in 'Amazing Spider-Boy 3' we have THREE villains. Let's get this thing started shall we? Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

In the middle of the night, this man dressed up in a waiter uniform parked his nice silver Audi R8 and locked the doors before going over to his job in the restaurant.

"There we go, doors are locked, uniform is on. Ready to go" the waiter said before going inside the building. What he didn't know is that behind a dumpster. She was a pale white skinned woman with platinum blonde hair with a skin-tight light blue hooded jacket with the hood over her head, black pants, and a black shirt with dark blue Adidas sneakers on her feet. She made her way towards the car and took out a metal box with a rectangular black screen on it.

"I hope this works" the woman said as she attached the box to the door handle and pressed a button. Once a few numbers appeared on the screen, it then said 'Unlocked' and made a 'Ding' sound. She made a sign and smiled.

"Thank you Olaf, I knew your devices never failed" said the woman before opening the door and putting the box back in his jacket pocket. Once she shut the door, she took her hood off her head and took a deep breath. As soon as she was about to take out a special tool that would let her start the car a voice spoke up.

"You know, in the future, if you're gonna steal cars... don't dress like a car thief. Just saying" the turned around to the back seat of the vehicle to see Spider-Boy in there with her.

"Who are you? Are you a cop?" asked the woman with shock. She didn't expect to find herself getting caught, and she didn't know who Spider-Boy even was.

"Really? You seriously think I'm a cop? A cop in a skintight red and blue suit?" asked Spider-Boy rhetorically before shooting a strand of webbing at the woman's face and hit her in the nose.

"OW!" the woman shouted as she pulled the sticky substance off her face and tossed it aside. She tried opening the door, but Spider-Boy shot another rope of webbing at it and yanked it, making the door shut.

"I've gotta hand it to you, you are brilliant. You have the mind of a true scholar, ma'am" Spider-Boy said sarcastically as he shot another web strand at the door as the woman tried opening it again and yanked it shut.

"I was going for the guy who was gonna bring your sorry platinum blonde butt to jail" Spider-Boy continued as the woman began getting uncomfortable and kept trying to get out, but Spider-Boy kept shutting the door with his webbing ropes. The woman then started rolling the window down.

"There you go, good thinking, get out the window. Be careful now" said Spider-Boy jokingly as Elsa now crawled out the car through the window and landed on the ground. She got up and looked in the back to see that Spider-Boy was gone.

"What the heck?" she asked herself looking around her.

"Boots!" shouted a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Spider-Boy and he kicked her in the face to the ground. Her wallet fell out of her back pocket as she hit the ground.

"Okay, let's see who you are" Spider-Boy said walking over to the wallet. The woman tried to grab the wallet before Spider-Boy, but he picked it up too fast and opened it up. In one of the slots, there was her drivers license.

"Elsa Arendelle, huh? Let me tell you something, Elsa, today isn't your lucky day. It isn't" said Spider-Boy walking up to her as he closed the wallet and tossed it aside. Elsa reached into her front right pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Just let me go, and no one has to get hurt" said Elsa with a serious look on her face. Spider-Boy got down on the ground on his knees with his hands raised up to his face.

"Is that a knife? Is that a real knife?" Spider-Boy asked.

"Yes, it's a real knife" said Elsa.

"You found my weakness, it's small knives. Anything but knives!" Spider-Boy joked before flicking lowering his middle and ring fingers down to his palm and shooting a strand of webbing at the hand Elsa had the knife in. The webbing attached Elsa's hand to the wall behind her. She tried to pull it off, but it was too strong.

"I can't believe you fell for that. That was so simple. How gullible are you exactly, miss Arendelle?" Spider-Boy asked as he got up from the ground.

"What is this stuff?" Elsa asked as she tried to pull away from the webbing that bound her hand to the wall.

"Webbing that comes out of my wrist, it helps me swing around high above buildings, catch criminals, all that jazz" said Spider-Boy as he held up his wrist and pointed at the small hole in his glove that allowed webbing to get through.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, just let me go" Elsa asked calmly. Spider-Boy just shot another webbing strand at her other hand and that one was bound to the wall too. Spider-Boy then shot multiple webbing strands at Elsa's legs so her ankles and legs were bound to the wall as well. Spider-Boy broke into laughter.

"Come on, let me go! Stop it! That isn't funny!" Elsa said.

"Is is kinda funny" Spider-Boy said. Sirens then began filling up the air and Spider-Boy looked behind him to see a police woman on her motorcycle.

"Don't worry, all taken care of" said Spider-Boy walking over towards the bike.

"Thanks, Spider-Boy. Don't know what we'd do without ya" the officer said.

"Anything to help" Spider-Boy said bending over to pick up Elsa's wallet.

"Did you get her name?" asked the officer. Spider-Boy opened up the wallet and held it open to show her the drivers license.

"Elsa Arendelle, haven't seen her much around New York before" said Spider-Boy before handing her the wallet.

"Oh yeah, she's been on the run from the law since eight years ago. Thanks to you, she'll finally answer for all her crimes" said the officer. Elsa then began taking rapid breaths and her palms that were covered in webbing began glowing blue.

"What's going on?" asked the officer.

"Uh oh, this does not look good" Spider-Boy said backing up slowly. The webbing that bound Elsa to the wall turned to ice and she pulled her hands away, causing the ice to break into several shards.

"Please, just leave me alone" said Elsa as she raised her hands up.

"Get down!" Spider-Boy said as the spider senses kicked in and knocked the officer off her bike and to the ground. An icy beam of energy came out of Elsa's palms and it froze the bike inside a small glacier.

"Glad I caught that, huh?" asked Spider-Boy as he helped the officer up. She nodded and took her gun out. Elsa held her hand up again and she froze the gun. The officer pulled the trigger a few times, and the bullet inside caused the gun to explode into several frozen shards. Elsa then ran away into a dark alley.

"Well that's just great" said the officer before she began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Spider-Boy asked.

"To the station, I need to make some phone calls" said the officer.

"Okay, have a nice night" said Spider-Boy before shooting two strands of web at a wall and a street light and launched himself into the air and kept on swinging from building to building.

**(Sherman's P.O.V.)**

Yeah, that's me alright. Sherman Peabody, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy!

Things have been looking up since Mr. Peabody and his girlfriend Mary Jane got married. I like having her as my mom, she keeps my secret safe, we hang out a lot, and she gives me romantic advice whenever I need it.

Speaking of romance, Penny and I have been dating for a grand total of three years now. We've never had a fight, and she supports me as much as I support her.

I have one big happy family now and everything's the way it should be. But sometimes, I keep wondering what happened to my real parents. The ones that gave me life, the ones who left me in a box in an alley. Why did they leave me? Did they love me? What were they like? So much I wanted to know.

But I'm happy with the family I have now, and that's enough to make me the luckiest kid in the world. Speaking of which, it's almost time for dinner.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Spider-Boy landed on the deck of the Peabody penthouse and took his mask off as he entered the house.

"Just in time, I was just about to call you and tell you dinner was ready" Mr. Peabody said placing a bowl of blue jello salad. Sherman placed his mask on the couch and sat down next to Mary Jane who was eating her meatloaf with a smile and spoke.

"Hey, Sherman" said MJ as she swallowed her meatloaf. Sherman then sat down and said 'Hi' back and got started eating.

"So, any major crimes been stopped today?" asked Peabody as he sat down putting his own plate of meatloaf on the table and sat down.

"Some platinum blonde chick tried to steal a car. She escaped though because there was something a little bit... odd about her" said Sherman as he took a bite of the salad that was on his plate next to the meatloaf.

"You mean she got away?" asked Mary Jane.

"Yeah, but she didn't get the car, that's good" Sherman said before taking a sip of some soda in a glass in front of him.

"And what do you mean by 'Weird' exactly?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"She froze my webbing" said Sherman.

"Froze?" asked the other human and dog in unison.

"Yeah, she shot ice out of her palms. She encased a police motorcycle inside a giant clump of ice, she froze an officer's gun and made it explode when the officer pulled the trigger. Not to mention, the webbing that was keeping her back against the wall, she froze that off too" Sherman said taking one large bite out of his meatloaf.

"But it's not the first time we've dealt with something like this. Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Lizard, Venom, and..." Peabody would have continued but Mary Jane gave him a look and shook her head.

"The Goblin?" asked Sherman turning his head to look Hayden's old suit and snow-board like glider encased in a giant display case with glass covering it.

"I shouldn't have brought that up. Because, Hayden redeemed himself and sacrificed himself to save you" said Mr. Peabody. Sherman turned around and took another bite of meatloaf. The phone began ringing and Mary Jane answered it.

"Hello?" asked Mary Jane.

"No, this is his wife. May I ask who's calling?" asked Mary Jane to the other person on the other line. After a while Mary Jane hung up the phone and spoke.

"NYPD just called. They wanna see us" said Mary Jane.

"I'll go change into some normal clothes" Sherman said getting up from the table to change out of his suit.

"What could they possible want to see us for?" Peabody asked himself.

**A/N: And that was our beginning. Elsa tried to steal a car, but Spider-Boy stopped her, and now the police have called to ask Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Mary Jane to come down to the police station for some reason. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. The Revelation

** A/N: We met Elsa in the last chapter when Spider-Boy stopped her from stealing a car and she froze her way out of his web trap. This is where we continue and find out a very shocking secret about Sherman's past. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Elsa had finished running through the streets and ran to a bridge. Once she got there, she got underneath the bridge and went through the tunnel until she got to what was a large square room with a power generator and some pipes at the very end of the room. There was stolen furniture a stolen TV set, and a stolen cot.

"Olaf, I'm home" Elsa called out taking off her purple hoodie and hung it up on the mahogany coat hanger on the wall. No response came.

"Olaf?" she asked turning to her left, she saw a little snowman with twigs for arms, some thinner twigs on the tip of his head for some form of hair, a carrot note, a buck tooth made of snow, and some coal that ran down his body for buttons. Olaf was his name, and Elsa had created him with her ice magic and he has been by her side ever since. He invented gadgets for her and he was the only friend she had.

"Olaf" she said again to see Olaf had headphones on and he was humming along to the music. Elsa rolled her eyes and tapped on Olaf's shoulder and caught his attention.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Where's the car?" Olaf asked as he took the headphones off and placed them on the counter where he was making some food for himself.

"Got caught, so I had to bail" Elsa said kicking her shoes off and falling backwards onto the couch tiredly.

"Cops?" Olaf asked.

"No, some kid in a red and blue spandex suit and a mask on" said Elsa putting her hands on the back of her head in an attempt to relax.

"You seriously got caught by some kid wearing tights?" asked Olaf with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' to her.

"He was fast! He could shoot spider webbing out of his wrists. If that's not enough to convince you that I almost got arrested, then I don't know what is" Elsa said as she now sat up and stretched her legs out that were were tired from running.

"He shot spider webs out his wrists? Is that even possible?" asked Olaf as he took a seat on the recliner on the left and turned the TV on.

"It is if he was doing it. I think the police woman who was helping him was calling him Spider-Boy" said Elsa. She turned to the TV to see a news report on her getting caught by Spider-Boy. Apparently someone filmed the whole thing.

"Is that the Spider-Boy you were talking about?" Olaf asked.

"Yep, that's him" Elsa said.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Sherman, Peabody and Mary Jane sat in front of a desk.

"First of all, I'm sorry to interrupt you and call you in, but this couldn't wait. It's very important" said the officer in front of them. It was the same one who got saved by Spider-Boy when she got her motorcycle frozen by Elsa.

"It's no trouble at all. Is there a problem, officer?" asked Mary Jane.

"Actually, we have someone here to explain what the situation is. This is Mr. Hans Southerns, the new CEO of 'McClaine Tech'" said the officer as Hans stepped into the office and stood behind the desk of the officer and he had some files in his hands.

"Hello there. This is a matter regarding Sherman's birth parents" said Hans as he handed Mr. Peabody the first file. The beagle opened up the file to reveal two photos, one blonde muscular man, and one redheaded woman with a silver streak in her hair.

"Their names are Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman. They were murdered when Sherman was a baby" said Hans. Sherman was now in shock to hear all this.

"How did they... you know... get killed?" Peabody asked.

"I was just getting to that" said Hans as he handed the other file over to Mary Jane. She opened it to reveal the platinum blonde woman that tried to steal that car earlier that night.

"Her name is Elsa Arendelle, and she is responsible for their deaths" said Hans. Sherman was now on the verge of tears.

"What did she do to them?" asked Mary Jane to Hans as she put a comforting hand on Sherman's shoulder.

"About eight years ago, she was an employee of 'McClaine Tech' kike Kristoff was. We were working on this special serum that could give anyone that was injected with it the power over all snow and ice" Hans explained. Mary Jane read through the files.

"She tested the serum on herself and she ended up liking it too much that she began freezing everything in her path. She even froze Kristoff and Anna, she's been on the run from the law ever since" Hans said. Sherman was now putting his hands underneath his glasses and over his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay" Mary Jane said after putting the file back on the desk and pulling Sherman in for a hug. Sherman returned it and cried freely into Mary Jane's shirt.

"We've spotted her recently, we'll find her, don't worry" the officer said to the small family.

After a while, Sherman was home and he ran into his room, his Spider-Boy was lying down on his bed. He got an angry look in his bloodshot eyes and took his pants and shirt off and began putting the suit on.

"You're not thinking of going after her, are you?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Mr. Peabody walking into the room. Sherman pulled his suit pants up and boots.

"Yes, I am" said Sherman as he now got started on the suit shirt and gloves.

"You've seen what that woman was capable of when she froze that motorcycle didn't you? What if you were to get frozen" Sherman then got an angry look.

"This woman killed my parents and she's still out there! How many families have been torn apart because of her? Think about that!" Sherman said as he grabbed onto his mask and walked over to the window.

"I know you're upset, but revenge isn't the answer" said Mr. Peabody. Sherman then got up on the edge of the window and put his mask back on.

"No one else is gonna suffer because of her ever again. I have to stop her, before she hurts more people" Spider-Boy said before jumping off the window edge and began swinging through the city.

Meanwhile, at 'McClaine Tech', Hans was walking into his office to see someone there waiting for him. It was an elderly man with white hair and a white bushy mustache wearing a lab coat.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Southerns?" asked the elderly man.

"Yes, I have Mr. Weasel-town" said Hans.

"I've told you a million times, sir, it's Weselton" groaned the old man face-palming himself.

"Whatever. Anyways, we have found Elsa, Spider-Boy caught her stealing a car but she ran off with nothing" said Hans. Weselton was happy to hear this news.

"Grand news indeed, Mr. Southerns" Weselton said as he got up from his seat.

"We'll need you and that suit you made to help get her back so that we can drain her of the serum and destroy her for ruining the image of this company" Hans said with an angry look.

"It's no trouble at all. I'll get on it right away" said Weselton.

"But wait, aren't you gonna help?" Weselton asked.

"No, I have my own little project to tend to" said Hans getting up from his desk.

"Oh yes, the symbiote project. My bad, sir" Weselton apologized before leaving the room. Hans was working on a symbiotic weapon. He had a team go to the construction site where Venom and Spider-Boy fought and collect a sample of the symbiote that attached itself to venom and was able to create a symbiote of his own from using the genetic formula of the first one.

Once Weselton returned to his own lab, he pressed a red button and out of the floor came a circular tube that had a leathery looking skintight suit that had a black mechanical tail on the center of the back, the tail was covered in several octagon shaped plates of armor, a energy sphere gun on top as well as a large sharp gleaming silver blade at the top of the gun itself.

"I'm sorry for this Elsa, but for ruining our image all those years ago. Now you shall feel the sting of the Scorpion" Weselton said before taking off his clothes and putting the suit on. The tail activated and began moving by itself. Weselton made the tail shoot at a wall and made the blade stinger stab at an examination table.

"Let's see how your ice can handle this, shall we?" Weselton asked before reaching for the bottom of where the suit was hanging and he pulled out a mask that had spikes running down the forehead and neck like a Mohawk style, and it had fly shaped eye lenses colored glowing yellow.

"Now you will be ours" said Weselton underneath the mask after he put it on.

**A/N: There you have it! Sherman found out about his real family (Anna and Kristoff) and that Elsa froze them to death, now Sherman wants revenge. And Hans and Weselton are forming a secret plot to destroy Elsa, and Weselton is our first villain and he is the Scorpion. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Spider-Boy vs Scorpion

** A/N: In the last update we see what happened with Elsa after she got caught stealing a car by Spider-Boy, and she and Olaf live together (Yes, he's still a snowman), and Sherman is angry and wants revenge against Elsa for killing off his birth parents (Anna and Kristoff), and Weselton has become the Scorpion. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

On the streets in the middle of the night, Olaf and Elsa were walking on the sidewalk.

"Elsa, refresh my memory, please tell me why we have to go out so late?" asked Olaf as he looked around the streets of New York.

"We just need some batteries for the TV remote and then we can go back to the bridge" Elsa said as she walked up to the front door of an electronics store and took out her pocket knife and began picking the lock.

"Elsa! Look out!" shouted Olaf. Elsa looked away to notice a ball of green energy being shot at her. Once the ball hit the ground, it exploded and forced Elsa back away from the door and she had her back pressed against a car.

"Sorry, the store is closed, miss Arendelle" said a voice. Elsa and Olaf looked to their left to see Scorpion standing there with his tail in the air, threatening to sting with the blade on top.

"Who are you? Asked Elsa with an aggressive look and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I am the Scorpion, and I have been assigned to retrieve you and bring you back to my employer" said Scorpion as he slowly approached her.

Meanwhile, on top of a water tower, Sherman was sitting down on top with his mask sitting at his side and he was looking out over the whole city.

"How come it's so hard to find one woman in one large city populated by eight million?" Sherman said tapping his foot on the metal rooftop of the tower. His phone began vibrating and he took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Sherman asked upon answering the phone.

"Hey, it's Penny. Mary Jane told me what happened at the police station and I just wanna say that I'm sorry" said Penny on the other end.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for anything, Penny. If anyone should be doing any apologizing at all it's Elsa... if I even forgive her that is" Sherman said back to Penny.

"Speaking of Elsa, how's the search going along?" asked Penny. Sherman signed and put a hand on his forehead.

"It feels like it's taking forever! I spent my entire Saturday looking for her and still no luck. I haven't taken a minute to rest" said Sherman. He then noticed something below him, someone in a black skintight suit with a robotic scorpion tail getting ready to mug someone who had their backs up against a car.

"I gotta go, duty calls, I answer" Sherman said before hanging up and put his mask back on and jumping off the water tower and shooting a web at a billboard to swing over towards Scorpion and knocked him down.

"And I thought Scorpions only lived in the desert" said Spider-Boy as he got up from pouncing on Scorpion and turned behind him to see Elsa.

"YOU!" Spider-Boy said angrily. Elsa's eyes widened in fear. He noticed Scorpion getting up groaning in pain and then spoke again.

"When I'm done with this joker, you and I are gonna have a talk" Spider-Boy said before turning his attention back to Scorpion. He tried to sting Spider-Boy with the tail, but the spider senses made him dodge it and did a back flip and stuck to a street light behind him.

"Yo, Elsa, let's bail" Olaf whispered. Elsa nodded and ran away with Olaf into Times Square while Spider-Boy and Scorpion battled amongst themselves.

"Spider-Boy, why are we even fighting? We're on the same side here" Scorpion said as he got up.

"Um, because you have a giant tail on your back and you were trying to hurt someone. Don't get me wrong, I know that the person was bad but, seriously? A giant tail?" answered. Spider-Boy.

"Oh this? I built it myself. I'm using it to bring Elsa Arendelle back to my employer" said Scorpion. Spider-Boy spoke again.

"Not before I get my fifty minutes alone with her" said Spider-Boy. Scorpion raised his tail and got the cannon ready.

"You'll have to get through me first" Scorpion said before shooting at Spider-Boy. Spider-Boy dodged the energy sphere and shot some webbing at the tail and yanked them to launch Scorpion into a car and the car engine exploded behind Scorpion and made the tail come off the suit.

"Yuck! Fried Scorpion, never really liked fried bugs" said Spider-Boy as he landed in front of Scorpion and picked his tail up. Scorpion got back up and growled.

"This isn't over, Spider-Boy! This isn't even in the same area as over!" shouted Scorpion before running off. Spider-Boy then turned behind him to see Elsa and Olaf running away into Times Square.

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" asked Spider-Boy sarcastically to himself as he walked over to a wall and climbed up it to get to the top of the building and jump from rooftop to rooftop to follow her.

Meanwhile, in Times Square, Elsa and Olaf kept on bumping into people. Elsa looked down at her hands and saw that they were electrifying with cryogenic energy and began looking concerned.

"Oh no, it's happening again. Another energy surge" Elsa said as she got down on her knees and put her hands down on the sidewalk where she was standing. Once her hands were placed on the concrete, ice began covering it and many people took notice of it and began backing away in fear.

"Please, don't run away. This happens to me all the time" she tried to reason with them, but they all kept running away anyways. After some police officers noticed this they held their guns up at Elsa and spoke as she got up.

"You in the hoodie, freeze!" shouted one officer.

"Please, don't touch me" Elsa begged backing slowly away from the officers, but they kept moving closer and closer to her.

"I said FREEZE!" shouted the officer.

"Don't come any closer, I don't wanna hurt you" Elsa begged again raising one hand. Her hand glowed bright blue and Olaf got wide eyes of terror. An icy blast came out of Elsa's palm and encased one of the officers in an icy prison.

"Attention all units, this is Sergeant Howe, requesting immediate backup at Times Square, pronto" said one officer into the radio.

"Olaf, run!" Elsa said. Olaf ran away from Elsa and the officers and hid behind a stop sign.

"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer! Put your hands on the back of your head and get onto the ground on your knees!" one officer yelled out.

"It's not my fault! I have no control over it" said Elsa, trying to convince the police that she didn't mean it. But the police didn't listen and kept shouting at her. Many minutes later, police cars showed up and officers stepped out of them pointing their guns at the platinum blonde woman.

"Please, I don't wanna hurt any of you. Please, just stay away" said Elsa holding her hands up. The raising of her hands made beams of ice shoot at the cars and a large glacier appeared from underneath one of them, causing the car to flip over. One officer was in the way of the falling car, and was about to get squashed by it, but Spider-Boy saw the whole thing and jumped underneath the car and used his strength to stop it from falling.

"I bet you're glad you're not one of those cops that rides a horse, huh?" Spider-Boy asked jokingly to the officer.

Back with the other officers, Elsa was being shot at, but she kept raising her arms to create walls of ice which caught the bullets in mid air and held on for so long until they broke and she had to keep making new ice walls to block the bullets.

"Tell them to drop their weapons and hold their fire. I need to speak with her. Please, just give me a few minutes" Spider-Boy asked the officer while holding the car up over his head. The officer nodded and took out his radio.

"All units, hold your fire. I repeat, all units hold your fire, do not shoot until I say so" said the officer. The police did as ordered, stopped shooting, and backed off behind their cars.

"Thanks, I promise this won't take long at all" said Spider-Boy as he put the car down and jumped onto the hood.

"Yo, Frosty!" called Spider-Boy. Elsa turned around to see the same person who stopped her from stealing that car, and the same person who saved her from getting captured by that Scorpion guy.

"You?" asked Elsa as she wrapped her arms around herself and backed up slowly.

"Yeah it's me. And boy do I have strong negative feelings for you, little miss snow cone maker" Spider-Boy said getting off the roof of the car and walking over to Elsa until he reached a specific amount of inches away from her.

"I was desperate, I had to do what I could. Would you just put what happened last night behind you already?" asked Elsa with an annoyed look.

"I'm not talking about trying to steal a car, stupid" Spider-Boy said getting more aggressive at her.

"Then what do you want?" asked Elsa. Spider-Boy clenched his gloved hands into fists and spoke.

"Remember Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman? The young couple you froze to death!?" Spider-Boy asked angrily. Elsa's look turned to a look of shock and then to a look of guilt.

**A/N: There you have it, Spider-Boy has taken out Scorpion (But he ran away unfortunately) and Elsa has ended up making a scene in times square. In the next update, we continue Spider-Boy confronting Elsa about his parents' murder. And something else will be included in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Spider-Boy vs Elsa

** A/N: In the last update, Spider-Boy fought Scorpion for the first time and knocked his tail off. Now Elsa is causing an icy mess in Time Square and Spider-Boy is confronting her about her killing Anna and Kristoff. This is continued from where we left off, also, there's a special surprise in this one. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

All of the citizens of New York were gathered around in a large oval and Olaf was still watching everything from behind the stop sign. Elsa stayed silent after Spider-Boy asked her about Anna and Kristoff.

"Answer me! Why did you kill Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman!?" Spider-Boy exclaimed. Elsa backed away a little bit.

"How do you even know about that?" Elsa asked.

"That doesn't matter! What does matter is that you tore a family apart! Tell me why you killed them!" shouted Spider-Boy.

"I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear" Elsa said in her own defense.

"You seriously think I'm gonna believe you? Tell me the truth!" Spider-Boy demanded.

Meanwhile, on top of one of the stores and underneath one of the large screens, there was a police sniper getting ready to shoot Elsa.

"I have a clear shot, sir" the sniper said into his radio.

"Good work, the minute she tries anything, or as much as even attacks the public, or Spider-Boy, you are free to take that shot" said the other voice coming from the other end of the radio.

"Please, Spider-Boy, just listen to me. I didn't mean to kill them. Anna was my sister, the best one I've ever had" said Elsa. Spider-Boy realized it now, Elsa was his aunt.

"You mean you killed your own sister! What kind of monster are you!?" Spider-Boy asked clenching his hands into fists and was getting ready to punch Elsa.

"How many times do I have to say that I didn't mean to kill her!? She and Kristoff were my best friends and I'd never do anything to hurt them. I never meant to leave my little nephew orphaned" said Elsa.

"You can say 'I didn't mean to' all you want, but I'm not looking to forgive you. I'm looking to turn you in for your crimes" Spider-Boy said. Elsa began getting mad and walked closer to Spider-Boy.

"Listen here you..." Elsa was about to continue, but the sniper on top of that one store shot at her and ended up missing. Elsa turned around to notice the bullet hole in the concrete and looked up to the sniper.

"YOU!" shouted Elsa.

"NO!" Spider-Boy shouted. Elsa held her hand up and shot an icy blast of energy at the sniper. The blast froze the store's roof and the giant screen above it. The sniper dodged the blast though and got down onto the street. The giant frozen screen began falling down and was about to cause the sniper to die.

"Look out!" Spider-Boy called out before shooting out a rope of web over to the sniper's leg and yanked on it, causing the sniper to get pulled out of the way of the falling screen and to safety. The screen fell down onto the ground and broke into several bits of ice. The crowd began cheering for Spider-Boy and booing at Elsa.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Elsa called out in anger. She then turned to Spider-Boy with a spiteful look and her chest began glowing blue and her palms were glowing blue as well.

"Why can't you just let it be?" asked Elsa.

"Because who knows how many more people have suffered because of you!" Spider-Boy said. Elsa began getting more and more angry.

"This isn't even any of your concern, Spider-Boy!" shouted Elsa as she began raising her hands up a little higher until they were at the same height as her chest.

"You had better believe it's my business! Now tell me the truth!" demanded Spider-Boy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa shouted pushing her hands out and creating a blue blast of cryogenic energy and it was rushing over to Spider-Boy as well as freezing everything in the blast's path.

"Oh crap!" Spider-Boy said before letting his spider senses take over and he did a back flip over the police car he caught in the air recently and did another back flip on the ground. While in the middle of the flip, the blast caused the car to flip over as well. And Spider-Boy noticed that there were people running to the top of a set of metal bleachers and that the blast was making their way to the rails and two people were about to place their hands on the handles, Spider-Boy knew that if they did that, they would freeze to death.

"No, I'm not letting anyone else suffer" Spider-Boy said. Turning his attention back to the car, he put his thumb down on one of the holes on his glove and put his middle and ring fingers down on his palm. The webbing went out to the left and the right and attached themselves to two street lights and Spider-Boy attached the two separate webs together and the car clung to the webs before it could roll over anymore and hurt an innocent bystander.

"Stop car: check" Spider-Boy said doing more back flips and shooting two strands of web at the people's hands and yanked them away from the rails.

"Stop people from freezing: check" said Spider-Boy as he landed on top of the bleachers and the rails completely froze.

"Nice try" Spider-Boy said to Elsa as the blast died after the rails froze. Elsa then got even more mad and started shooting more ice blasts at Spider-Boy but he kept on dodging them thanks to the spider senses and leaped from building to building until he got closer to Elsa and kicked her to the other end of the street with his boots.

"That's is! From this moment forward, Spider-Boy, we are enemies!" Elsa said getting back up, her chest and palms were glowing again, she was lifting herself into the air due to wind storms began surrounding her body and she began screaming and let out a giant blast of cryogenic energy escape her body and froze all the big screens in Times Square.

"Everybody run!" Spider-Boy shouted to the citizens who were watching the fight. The screens began breaking into large bits of ice and were about to fall down on everyone, but they listened to Spider-Boy and ran away.

"Get to safety!" Spider-Boy shouted. He noticed some people were in the path of the falling ice and he used his webbing to toss the ice somewhere else where no one was in the way.

"Ahh! Gotta run! Gotta run!" Spider-Boy heard a voice say. He turned behind him to see that it was Olaf running away from the falling ice and dodging it. Spider-Boy knew that that little snowman was somehow connected to Elsa in some way, he notices a street sign that broke off of the side walk because of the falling ice bits of the screens.

"Oh no, you don't" Spider-Boy said before picking up the sign and throwing it at Olaf like a javelin and it impaled Olaf in the chest, causing him to be immobile as the other end of the sign dug itself into the street.

"Oh, look! I've been impaled!" Olaf said jokingly with a quirky smile. Since Olaf was made of snow, he wouldn't die due to the sign penetrating his body. Spider-Boy then turned around to see Elsa backing away to a manhole that was opened and walked over to her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, huh? The fun time's are just getting started!" Spider-Boy said shooting webs at her. Elsa got an angry look and held her hands up, using her powers to freeze the webs. She then began using the wind surrounding her as a dome-like shield and snowflakes were made inside the dome's vortex.

"I went easy on you when you stopped me from stealing that car, Spider-Boy. But the next time we cross paths, I will show no mercy at all!" Elsa said as she kept on freezing his webs as he kept shooting at her with them. She then pushed her arms to the sides and launched the swarm of snowflakes at Spider-Boy, the force of the launch caused Spider-Boy to be forced back and fall onto the ground.

"Great, now I've got an enemy that can make snow and ice. As if Dr. Octopus, and Venom weren't enough of a challenge" said Spider-Boy as he got up and saw that Elsa had escaped, she was using the snowflake swarm attack as a mere diversion.

"And to top it all off, she's my aunt. What kind of aunt kills her sister, leaving her nephew an orphan? It doesn't make any sense" Spider-Boy said as he walked away from the battle field and walked over to Olaf.

"Well well well, look what we have here. You and I are gonna have a long talk little guy" said Spider-Boy before his phone began ringing again.

"Hello?" asked Spider-Boy into the phone.

"Sherman, it's Mr. Peabody, we saw the whole fight on the news. Are you okay?" asked Peabody on the other line as Spider-Boy picked Olaf up by the street sign that impaled him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you meet me at Peabody Enterprises and get a lab ready?" asked Spider-Boy as he walked down the street.

"Of course, why?" Peabody asked. Spider-Boy took a short pause to take out Scorpion's tail from behind his back where it was hanging during the whole fight and gaze down on it for a short while.

"I've got something that you might wanna see" said Spider-Boy as he kept on walking.

"Okay, I'll see you there then" Mr. Peabody said.

"Alright, bye" said Spider-Boy before hanging up and continued walking.

Meanwhile, down in the subway tunnels of New York and she was walking down there alone, whenever she stepped on the floor, her footprints were made from ice that just appeared there. She began feeling guilty about everything she and Spider-Boy were arguing about before they broke out into that fight. She then began singing.

"The snow glows white in the tunnels tonight, not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like... I'm the queen" Elsa sang softly as she noticed the subway tunnels began freezing up as she walked.

"The subway cars keep howling like this storm inside. I couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be!

Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them know! Well, now they know!" Elsa began singing louder and she took her purple hoodie off and tossed it away. After that, she began letting icy blasts come out of her palms.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on... the cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa then jumped over the subway tracks and noticed a locked door made from metal.

"It's funny how some distance... makes everything seem small! And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" Elsa continued singing and placed a hand on the door, causing it to freeze up. Once she turned the doorknob, the door fell to the floor and broke into little pieces.

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and breath through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!" Elsa then entered the room to see that it was a large cue shaped room that was completely empty and was illuminated with lights.

"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!" sang Elsa as she raised her hands up to make the walls covered with ice. She even created ice furniture and a chandelier up on the ceiling.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the past!" Elsa then put her hands down and raised them up her body to create a beautiful formal gown made of ice with a see through cape with snowflake designs on it.

"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage ooooooonnnnnnn! The cold never bothered me anyway" Elsa sang the final verse before raising her hand and creating a door made of ice to replace the old one. From now on, this was her home.

**A/N: There you have it! The first big official fight between Elsa and Spider-Boy and there was a revelation that Elsa is Sherman's aunt. And there was a 'Let it Go' sequence. Now Elsa has made her home in an old empty room in the subway tunnels. Lots more to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Let the Carnage Begin!

** A/N: In the last chapter, we saw Elsa and Spider-Boy fight for the first time, and Elsa has declared Spider-Boy her enemy before creating a snowstorm in his face and running away from the fight, but not before totally trashing Times Square in the process, and Olaf being captured by Spider-Boy. Also, there was a 'Let it Go' sequence and Elsa has made her new home inside a bomb shelter hidden inside the subway tunnels. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

At 'Peabody Enterprises', Sherman, Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Mary Jane were gathered around a table and examining Scorpion's tail. Sherman changed out of his suit and into some warmer clothes that Peabody provided for him. Sherman was now wearing a black long sleeved thermal shirt and gray sweat pants, Peabody also gave him some black thermal socks and his favorite pair of slippers. In his hands was a mug of hot cocoa, the fight with Elsa really gave him the shivers a little bit. As for Olaf, Peabody had him put away in another room so that Sherman could interrogate him later.

"It's like some sort of... self-regenerating molecular armor" said Peabody as he held a magnifying glass in his left paw, and a probe in the other paw, picking at the armored tail that Sherman had brought back to them.

"How did you say that you blow this off the guy's back again?" asked Mary Jane as she came over to Penny and gave her her own mug of hot chocolate.

"A car engine exploded behind him. Snapped the thing off like a twig on a dead tree" Sherman said before taking a sip of the warm and toasty beverage.

"Well it did a good job leaving a lot of damage, because it left some dents in the armored plates that surround this thing" Peabody said handing Sherman the magnifying glass and let him look closer at some shards of the tail that were taken out by the car's explosion.

"Wait a minute..." Sherman said to himself. He put his mug down and got a closer look at the armor to see that it was slowly putting itself back together.

"That's weird, it's reconstructing itself" Sherman said to Mr. Peabody as he handed the magnifying glass back to his dad and allowed him to take a look at it.

"You're right, it is. And I know what it is" said Peabody as he put the glass down.

"Nanobots. They're built into the tail itself. It's like reptiles, like how the Lizard regrew his lost appendages. But heat, like from that car engine can put them to sleep and can't repair the damaged part of what they have bonded themselves to" said Peabody. The tail began moving by itself and it took Mary Jane and Penny by surprise. It knocked Sherman's mug off the table and stabbed into the table with it's blade stinger.

"I thought you said that thing was deactivated!" Penny exclaimed to Sherman with a little bit of shock in her voice due to the tail's sudden movements surprising to her. The tail then lied back down on the table and Peabody and MJ held it down.

"Sherman, a little help?" asked Peabody. Sherman nodded and shot three strands of web at the table. One went on the top of the tail, one on the middle, and the last one went on the bottom of the tail, strapping it to the table and it couldn't move.

"That should hold it" said Sherman. Peabody then let go of the tail and spoke.

"Well, the next time you should come across this guy, or Elsa, I have something up my sleeve that should help you" said Peabody.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"You'll see, I'd better get started working on it right away" Peabody said walking into another room. Penny took notice to something in Sherman's hair. Sherman noticed Penny staring at him and spoke.

"What are you staring at?" asked Sherman. Penny plucked out a strand of Sherman's hair and Sherman just said 'Ow'.

"This" Penny said holding the strand of hair up to Sherman. He looked at it to see that it was silver instead of red like his hair normally was.

"What the heck?" asked Sherman. He walked over to a mirror that was at the hand washing station of the lab to see that a few of the strands in his hair were turning silver.

"Are you okay?" asked Penny. Sherman just turned away from the mirror and began walking away.

"I'm fine, Penny" Sherman said as he walked out of the lab and went into the other room.

Meanwhile, at 'McClaine Tech' Scorpion was in Hans' office and the tail on his suit grew back thanks to the nanobots. Hans' wasn't happy with how Scorpion returned empty handed.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY!?" Hans screamed. Scorpion flinched and spoke.

"It was Spider-Boy. He had the upper hand on me!" said Scorpion in his own defense. Hans then began speaking again.

"How is it that Spider-Boy makes a fool out of our best scientist here at 'McClaine Tech', armed only with spider webs and not a single knife or gun?" asked Hans irritatedly.

"I don't know! He just did!" Scorpion called out. Hans then got an idea.

"I've come up with an idea that could help us take out both Elsa, and Spider-Boy for interfering with our plans" Hans said as he gained a sickly smile on his face.

"How so, sir?" asked Scorpion.

"You'll see" said Hans as he walked over to the left door of his office and opened it after pressing in a four digit code into the keypad next to it.

"That is all, you are free to go" Hans said, dismissing Scorpion from his office. Once Scorpion was gone, Hans walked in to see the dark red symbiote he was creating from Venom's genetic structure was being held inside a pair of mechanical arms that were being controlled by a computer, stretching out the creature like toffee.

"Good news my little friend, you're getting out of the lab today" Hans said with a smile after pressing a big red button on the keyboard and the device stopped stretching out the symbiote and it fell down as a dark red blob on the floor.

"There you go, come to daddy" said Hans as he walked up to the symbiote. The creature began squirming around and it sniffed Hans' boot.

"Go on, claim my body as your own. We'll overpower Elsa and take her out for good. After her, Spider-Boy will be the next to shed blood at our hands. Then, once they're BOTH out of our way, we shall cause glorious Carnage throughout New York" said Hans as he held his arms out and took off his business jacket, leaving it on the floor.

"Hmm, Carnage, I like the sound of that" Hans said chuckling to himself. The symbiote began attaching itself to Hans and spread up his body like roots. The feeling was a mix of pleasure and pain all at once. Hans screamed out in pain and it was loud. A few seconds later, three security guards barged in.

"Mr. Southern? Are you alright?" asked one of the guards.

"Hans Southern is gone, there is only CARNAGE!" shouted the creature with a voice that sounded like a dark and eerie echo followed every word he spoke. Hans was no more, Carnage was in his place. Carnage looked like Venom only dark red and he didn't have a spider symbol on the front.

"Shoot at it! Shoot at it!" shouted one of the guards. They took their guns out and began firing at Carnage, only for the bullets to bounce off his body and leave bullet holes on the walls.

"You dare shoot at me? I will destroy you!" shouted Carnage. Goo tentacles came out of his stomach and lashed at the guards. They were all launched at the wall and were knocked unconscious.

"I like where this is going" said Carnage. Hans' mind had already accepted being taken over by the symbiote that he referred to himself as 'I' instead of 'We' like Venom did. The tentacles then stabbed the guards in multiple places of their bodies and killed them.

"Now I'm playing with power" said Carnage at the tentacles went back into his goo-like body.

"Alright Elsa, when you say 'Let it Snow', I say 'Let the Carnage begin'" Carnage said before sprawled into a fit of mechanical laughter like a madman and walking out of his office, shutting the door behind him and locking it so that no one would see the bodies of the people he's murdered.

**A/N: There you have it! Something is going on with Sherman that it caused him to have a few strands of silver hair, Peabody has something planned to help Sherman with fighting Elsa and Scorpion. And Hans is no longer Hans, he is Carnage and he's already killed three people. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Olaf's Side of the Story

** A/N: Alright, in the last update we got a glimpse of how Scorpion repairs his tail, with nanobots built into the tail itself. Now, Sherman has some silver hairs in his head and now we know something is wrong with Sherman. Also, Hans has bonded with the symbiotic suit he made himself from a sample of Venom's genetic structure, now he is Carnage, and he will use his new power to destroy Elsa and Spider-Boy for good. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman walked over to the other room and picked out another strand of hair from his head. It turned silver.

"What is happening?" Sherman asked to himself. He turned over to the door where Olaf was being held in and entered the right code on the keypad. Once the door opened, Sherman walked in through the door and saw Olaf sitting down at a silver table.

"Okay little Frosty junior, you're gonna be here for a long time unless you give me some answers" Sherman said as he sat down in front of Olaf at the other end of the table.

"Um, I hope I'm not being rude by saying this but... I DEMAND TO TALK TO SPIDER-BOY RIGHT NOW! HE'S THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME IN HERE! I DEMAND TO SEE HIM!" shouted the snowman banging his twig fist on the table like he was in one of those episodes of 'People's Court'.

"You're talking to him right now" Sherman said as he raised his left hand up and put down his middle and ring fingers down and released a long string of webbing up onto the ceiling.

"Oh, YOU'RE Spider-Boy" Olaf said. Then, after Sherman put his hand down, Olaf gasped.

"Wait a minute, I recognize those glasses anywhere... You're Elsa's nephew!" Olaf exclaimed. Sherman just sighed.

"Listen, I was watching the whole thing that took place in Times Square, and I know about what happened eight years ago" said Olaf. Sherman got angry and then pounced on Olaf.

"What do you know about that!? How would you know that your little friend killed my parents! She took away the woman who gave me life! And she just expected me to forgive her when I wasn't! What do you know about that!" shouted Sherman, demanding an answer from the snowman.

"Because she cries herself to sleep every night because of what happened!" Olaf shouted. Sherman's look softened a bit and got off him and Olaf backed away and got up slowly with an angry look.

"She didn't mean to cause that! She loved her sister so much that she'd step in front of a speeding bullet for her! She even told me how she was so happy on the day you were born, that she cried while she held you in her arms! 'McClaine Tech' was to blame for her curse!" Olaf began shouting at him.

"Yeah, but she got power mad and began killing everything in her path! She abused the power that 'McClaine Tech' gave her!" Sherman exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

"No, she didn't! She was scared because she couldn't control it! She froze her sister and husband by accident! She wanted to take you in after she did that but she knew that because of what 'McClaine Tech' did to her that she couldn't!" Olaf shouted getting even more defensive.

"Oh yeah? If she was so scared, then why did she willingly volunteer to have herself injected?" Sherman asked with his hands on his hips, wanting Olaf to prove that he was telling the truth and not making any of this up.

"She didn't do that either! She was kidnapped against her will! Forced to do this! 'McClaine Tech' wanted revenge on Kristoff, YOUR father, for quitting that job! Elsa was their one-way ticket to revenge against your family and they got it!" Olaf kept on shouting. Clearly he was really really really angry that Sherman was talking smack against his own aunt when he was accusing her of something that she didn't mean to do.

"Why would he quit? And why would 'McClaine Tech' want revenge on him for quitting?" asked Sherman.

"He knew they were using his inventions for something that he knew was wrong! They were giving them away to criminals, gangs, mobs, even drug dealers! Once he found out that his inventions were being used for something evil, he quit to do the right thing! 'McClaine Tech' didn't like that, so they used your aunt to get their revenge!" Olaf kept on yelling, his voice was getting tired but he didn't care. He was happy that he was calling out his best friend's nephew who she loved that was now totally spiteful towards her.

"Listen to me, buster! Your aunt loved you! She slept with you when you had your first nightmare! She made the cake you made a mess of yourself with on your first birthday! She knitted you a nice wool blanket to sleep with, she said she made it with love! Everything she did was because she loved you, and I don't see you returning any of that love! What kind of monster doesn't return love for the aunt who loved him!?" Olaf screamed. Sherman now began feeling guilty after everything Olaf had told him. Sherman then put his right hand on his forehead and his left hand gripped onto his right side tightly. Olaf then got a look of concern.

"A-Are you okay? Did I upset you?" asked Olaf.

"No, I-I-I just need to go lie down for a little bit" Sherman said as he walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door.

"He's right, what kind of nephew am I? She loved me, she did everything for me and I just punched her in the face in front of a million people in the middle of the highest populated area of New York City" Sherman said as tears fogged up his vision and he pressed his back against the door and slid down onto the floor and broke down crying with his face in his hands.

"Sherman, how did it go with..." a voice called out. Sherman looked to his left to see Mr. Peabody. He saw that his son was crying and he got down onto his knees and placed a paw on his son's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked the beagle. Sherman just launched himself to hug Mr. Peabody and he returned the hug, letting Sherman cry freely into his fur. He remembered the only time he cried this much was when Hayden died protecting him from Venom. Now that Sherman got an explanation and the truth about what really happened, he's ready to forgive Elsa and put this all behind them. He could only hope that it wasn't too late to fix everything between them.

Meanwhile, in the subway tunnel bomb shelter where Elsa had made her home, she was lying down on a rectangular slab of ice and was sleeping on it. She tossed and turned in her sleep and was muttering 'Sherman' in her sleep over and over again.

"Please, please don't hurt him. Sherman, Sherman, NO!" she screamed upon waking up. She jolted off the slab and got up onto the icy floor.

"Oh, thank God it was just a dream. A horrible... horrible dream" Elsa said with her voice getting quieter with each word she spoke and tears were glistening in her eyes. She then fell down to her knees and spoke.

"Sherman, I'm sorry. Because of all this I took away two people you never really got to know, you were only a fragile little baby, and I took away your mom and dad, and I didn't even mean to take them. If you're out there, Sherman... please forgive me" Elsa said before she broke down sobbing and her tears fell down to the ice-made floor and froze as they touched it's surface.

**A/N: There you have it! It was a very remorseful and heartbreaking chapter, I will admit that. But the good news is that Sherman has forgiven his aunt and found out that 'McClaine Tech' was responsible for this whole thing even happening to begin with. In the next update, more on Sherman's mysterious condition besides the change in his hair color. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Carnage's Plan

** A/N: Before I do a recap of what happened in the last chapter, let me say that I wanna thank you all for making 'The Amazing Spider-Boy 4' a fan favorite amongst the 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman' fans, the 'Frozen' fans, and as well as my own fans, so thank you so much! I will continue to deliver more awesome stuff in the future! Anyways, in the last update, Olaf got interrogated by Sherman and he realized the truth about what really happened and now Sherman is ready to forgive Elsa for what happened. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman was lead into Mr. Peabody's lab and was asked to sit down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked the beagle to the bloodshot eyed Sherman. Sherman just sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What was it you wanted to show me?" asked Sherman. Peabody took out an iPad and unlocked the screen to show news footage from the fight between Spider-Boy and Elsa at Times Square.

"I wanna show you something I thought was a little bit off to me" said Peabody as he dragged his paw across the red bar on the bottom of the screen until it got to the part where Elsa was surrounding herself with a shield made from wind and snowflakes.

"I'm gonna play this part in slow motion and I want you to focus on you in the video" Peabody says before holding his paw down on the red bar and moves it slowly. Sherman saw that when Elsa shot the field of snowflakes into Spider-Boy's face, he saw that some glowing blue cryogenic energy was shot out as well. Some of that energy was shot into Spider-Boy's chest and his chest was glowing blue for a short while until he hit the ground and he saw that Elsa escaped into the subway tunnels through an open manhole.

"So that's what's causing my hair to change color. She shot me with something" said Sherman as he went over to the mirror on the left wall of the lab and looked to see even more silver hairs. There were only very few of auburn hairs on his head.

"That's why I wanted to show you that video. Maybe that blast of whatever that stuff was is causing you to be like this. Are you feeling any different?" asked Peabody as he looked at his son's hair.

"I don't feel any different, besides my hair everything is the same as it is" said Sherman as he turned away from his dad and back to the mirror.

"Anyways, that was one thing I wanted to bring you in for. This is the second thing" Peabody said before going over to the table and pulling a tray out from under it. On the tray were small red octagon shaped devices that had the same red color as Sherman's Spider-Boy suit and there were some see through rectangles on the sides of the devices as well. On the sides were two small circle shaped buttons.

"What are these?" Sherman asked as he picked the devices up and looked at them.

"These are web heaters. They go on the holes where your webbing comes out. When you press the buttons, whenever you shoot your webs, the webbing will go through the heater and come out the tube in the front" said the beagle pointing at the tube at the front of the device.

"And what happens after that?" asked Sherman as he put the first one on his left wrist.

"The device heats up the webs from the inside and the web comes out heated up and it melts through ice and any metal as strong as tank armor" said Peabody. Sherman pushed the buttons and the see through parts of the device glowed orange. When he put his middle and ring finger down on his palm, the webbing came out a glowing orange color and shot itself out of the device and it landed in the middle of the large metal table in the middle of the room and it melted through the table, making a large smoking hole in it's center.

"Wow, now this is awesome. Let's see Scorpion try to take me on with these" said Sherman as he pressed the buttons again and turned the device off.

"Glad to know you like them. These are for when you run into Scorpion again" Peabody said as he took the other web heater off the tray and put in on Sherman's right wrist.

"But what happens when I have these on and I need to shoot out my regular webs?" Sherman asked.

"They'll still shoot out of the web heaters, only they won't be heated up" Peabody explained. After that, Sherman put his suit and mask on as well as putting the web heaters on his glove wrists and walked over to the room where Olaf was and went inside.

"What do you want now? Come to talk trash about your aunt some more and how she didn't love you?" asked Olaf with his twig hands on his hips.

"No, you're coming with me. We're going to find her so we can put all this behind us" said Spider-Boy. Olaf then smiled.

"Glad to know you know what the truth is" said Olaf.

"I'm sorry, I just let my hate get the better of me" Spider-Boy said looking to his boots.

"It's okay. Let's go find her" said Olaf as he got onto Spider-Boy's back. The two of them then went out of the room and Spider-Boy got onto the edge of an open window and spoke.

"Are you ready for an epic web slinging ride?" asked Spider-Boy to the snowman riding on his back.

"Sure" said Olaf. Spider-Boy pointed his hand out at a skyscraper by the building and put his middle and ring fingers down but something was wrong, no webbing came out.

"What the?" asked Spider-Boy as he tried again, but still no webbing came out.

"Um... is this part of the epic web slinging ride?" Olaf asked.

"No. I don't understand, why isn't any webbing coming out of my wrists?" asked Spider-Boy as he kept on attempting to shoot webs out his wrists, but nothing happened. Spider-Boy then realized something.

"Oh no, Elsa's blast. It's not just changing my hair color, it's draining me of my powers" said Spider-Boy in worry.

"Great, now I'm a superhero with no powers! now what?" Spider-Boy asked himself.

"We could take the bus" Olaf suggested.

"Okay, we'll take the bus" said Spider-Boy as he got off the window's edge and got into the elevator.

Meanwhile, in 'McClaine Tech', Scorpion was watching the news reports on the fight that took place between Elsa and Spider-Boy. He took notice of Elsa's escape into the subway tunnels. He noticed someone standing in the shadows behind him.

"Mr. Southern?" asked Scorpion. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Carnage. Scorpion was shocked to see this and fell down to the floor. Using his tail, he got back up.

"No, it's Carnage" said the symbiotic creature as he walked closer.

"Oh, y-yes sir. How may I be of assistance?" asked Scorpion.

"Have you found Elsa's location?" asked Carnage as he got closer to the screens that was showing the freeze framed image of Elsa escaping.

"Yes, she's in the subway tunnels. It shouldn't be hard to find her at all" said Scorpion.

"Good, I need you to go and find her and terminate her for good" said Carnage as he was about to walk out the door.

"What about you?" Scorpion asked.

"I have a grand idea that will ruin Elsa for good! As well as the Arendelle and Bjorgman family images for good" Carnage said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a glowing blue canister.

"Is that the..." Scorpion asked but Carnage cut him off.

"Yes, the same serum that gave Elsa her powers eight years ago" said Carnage as his clawed fingers caressed the canister.

"What do you plan to do with that?" asked Scorpion.

"I intend to cause an eternal winter. Just shoot it into the sky from the top of this building, and let it spread an airborne winter and Elsa gets blamed for it" said Carnage.

"What makes you think they'll just pin the blame on Elsa?" Scorpion asked.

"Did you not see the mess she made of Times Square? It's obvious that they'd say that she was the reason behind it all" said Carnage. Scorpion smiled.

"Marvelous plan indeed" said Scorpion. Carnage then turned around to leave the room and spoke as he walked.

"Thank you, now go! Destroy her for good! And make sure no remains are left of her body!" Carnage ordered. Scorpion nodded and went out of the room and set off to find Elsa.

** A/N: Now you know what is causing Sherman's condition, Elsa froze his heart and it's not only changing his hair color, but it's also slowly taking away his spider powers too. Now Spider-Boy and Olaf set off to find Elsa before Scorpion does and save her. And Carnage plans to create an eternal winter and blame Elsa for it. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Thawing a Frozen Heart

** A/N: Okay, we have more bad news than we have good news, Spider-Boy's heart is frozen so his powers are getting drained, Carnage plans to cause an eternal winter and pin the blame on Elsa, and Scorpion is going to destroy Elsa. But the good news is that Spider-Boy has a new weapon to help deal with Scorpion, the web heaters. Now we see where it all leads to from here. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Out of a small bus got out Spider-Boy and Olaf who was following him from behind.

"Wow, I forgot how much damage Elsa caused this place" said Spider-Boy as he looked around to see new jumbo-tron screens being put up on the buildings by using cranes and people sweeping up the icy remains of the old ones.

"Yeah, normally she wouldn't hurt a fly, but you really pushed her over the edge during that fight" Olaf said as he looked all around him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know the truth and now that I do, I'm gonna put the past behind me" said Spider-Boy as he walked over to a manhole and took the cover off.

"It's okay, we just don't wanna accept the truth sometimes" Olaf said. Spider-Boy climbed down the ladder into the subway tunnels since he felt to weak to climb the walls.

"I'm losing my strength" Spider-Boy said as he got down to his knees and put a hand on his head. He then felt something grab his arm and lift him up.

"Need a little hand?" asked a voice. Spider-Boy looked down to see Olaf.

"Thanks" Spider-Boy said. He took off his mask to reveal that Sherman's hair had turned completely white instead of gray or it's normal auburn color.

"Oh no, that's bad" said Olaf. Sherman looked down to a small puddle of water to see his reflection and to see his white hair.

"No, no, no. there has to be a way to reverse this, there has to be" Sherman said.

"The only option I can think of is to ask Elsa if she knows how to undo it" Olaf said.

"And if she can't?" asked Sherman.

"You're screwed" Olaf said. Sherman then began shivering and trembling.

"I feared you'd say that" said Sherman. He then noticed icy boot prints that looked like they belonged to Elsa.

"Follow the boot prints, they'll lead us to her" Sherman said and began walking slowly and Olaf acted as a crutch to help him walk.

Meanwhile in the frozen bomb shelter, Elsa kept on pacing back and forth across the room until she heard someone else enter the room.

"You again!?" Elsa exclaimed as she held her palms up and they began to glow with cryogenic energy.

"Yes, the Scorpion has returned to let you experience his sting for the second, as well as the last time" said Scorpion as his tail raised and got ready to shoot a plasma ball at her.

"Do your worst, I'm not afraid of you" said Elsa as her eyes narrowed with anger.

"You should be" said Scorpion. He shot out a plasma sphere at her and she just raised her hand up and froze the projectile, making it hit the ground and break into little pieces, all without flinching at his attack.

"That's the worst you can do? I've dealt with worst than you. Spider-Boy was more of a challenge" said Elsa with a scornful look as she lowered her hand down.

"Oh but I'm not Spider-Boy, I'm something far more of an opponent than that web-head would ever be" Scorpion said as he circled around Elsa.

"If you're all that you say you are, than prove it. Try and take me out... if you can" Elsa said bending slightly and holding her hands up as they were glowing again and gave off a smirk.

"Gladly" Scorpion said. He launched his tail at Elsa in an attempt to stab her with her stinger and ended up failing because Elsa jumped to the side and shot icicles out of her palms and they cut into the fabric of Scorpion's suit.

"Oops, sorry. Just send me the tailoring bill and I'll pay for that for you!" Elsa said before holding her hands up again and made a ring of large icicles come out of the ground and went high to create a large icicle tent to imprison Scorpion.

"I wasn't expecting you to pay for anything" Scorpion said as he swung his tail at his icy prison and made them break into little pieces.

"Good, because I wasn't gonna actually do it!" Elsa shouted as she clapped her hands together and made a blue wave of ice energy launch itself at Scorpion and the tail froze and broke off. The nanobots were able to regenerate Scorpion's tail within a matter of two seconds.

"Technology is a pain these days, ain't it?" asked Scorpion after a sickly chuckle as he approached her and she backed up.

Meanwhile, outside the bomb shelter, Sherman and Olaf kept on walking and walking and saw that there were different areas covered with ice that was probably created by Elsa.

"Looks like we're getting closer" Sherman said. Sherman then tripped and fell down and dropped his mask. Olaf then ran over and picked the mask up and then ran back over to Sherman and helped him back up.

"Thank you" Sherman said before letting out a cough.

"You're starting to look very sick" Olaf said as he noticed the dark circles under Sherman's eyes, his skin turning an even paler shade of white, and his suit was losing it's color too, like it got bleach stains on it from the washing machine.

"I feel sick too" said Sherman as he got to his knees over to the subway tracks and gagged a bit.

"Are you okay?" Olaf asked.

"I wanna throw up, but I can't" Sherman said in between his gagging and coughing.

"Is that it?" Olaf asked.

"I have a headache too" said Sherman.

"Just try and hold on a little longer, okay?" asked Olaf as he helped Sherman get back up and tried to hand him his mask.

"Actually, can you hold this for me?" asked Sherman as he handed his mask back to the kindly snowman.

"Sure" said Olaf. The two of them continued to walk down the tunnels together.

Meanwhile, Scorpion and Elsa were panting and giving off angry looks.

"You know what? Fine! Just take me, it's what you want isn't it?" asked Elsa as she lowered her hands.

"You're bargaining aren't you? There has to be a catch to this, isn't there?" asked Scorpion as he stood up and lowered his tail.

"I'll go with you as long as you leave my nephew alone if you ever see him" Elsa said.

"You mean Sherman? Hans told me about what he told the boy" said Scorpion.

"What did he say to him?" asked Elsa concerned.

"He told the little brat that you went power mad after we injected you with the serum that gave you your powers and killed your sister and her husband in insanity. Sherman was in tears when he heard that" said Scorpion in a taunting voice. Elsa was now shaking in sorrow.

"So that means..." Elsa was about to continue, but Scorpion finished the sentence for her.

"He hates you! He wishes you died instead of them! He wanted you to be condemned to eternal suffering" Scorpion said. Elsa's fragile heart broke when she heard the nephew she gave all her love to as a baby hated her.

"No, no. He can't hate me, not my little Sherman" said Elsa as she got down to her knees and put her hands over her face and broke down into silent tears. Little did she know that behind her, Scorpion's tail raised and got ready to stab her with the blade stinger.

"You couldn't stop me from the beginning. Now, this time, there is no running away. This time... you die" Scorpion whispered deeply.

Meanwhile, Spider-Boy walked into the bomb shelter to see Scorpion getting ready to stab Elsa. Sherman then got a worried look and used all the strength he had left in his body to run in front of him.

"No!" Sherman shouted raising his hand up. The minute that hand was raised, Sherman completely turned to ice. The tail's blade struck Sherman's icy hand instead and it broke into tiny pieces as well as the cannon. After the cannon was reduced to bits, it exploded and forced Scorpion to the other side of the room.

"What?" asked Elsa as she looked up. She saw the frozen Sherman and was confused.

"Who is this?" asked Elsa.

"That's your nephew" a voice sadly said. She turned around to see Olaf. Elsa then got even more sad and ran over to the front of her frozen nephew.

"Sherman. Oh no" said Elsa. She looked down to his chest and saw the spider symbol on his chest.

"You... you were Spider-Boy. I'm sorry, I regret saying that we were enemies, I'm sorry for attacking you, I'm sorry for everything. Please, just don't die. Please come back to me" Elsa said hugging onto the frozen Sherman and sobbed. Little did she know that Scorpion got back up and knocked her away from Sherman's frozen body and made her fall to the ground.

"Terribly sorry about that unintended delay. Now, where were we? Oh, right. Now, you die" Scorpion said as he raised his tail up and got ready to kill her with the regrown stinger blade.

Little did Scorpion or Elsa see that the spider symbol on Sherman's chest turned black again and his suit regained it's red and blue colors too. His body was rapidly unfreezing.

** A/N: There you have it! Elsa got to fight Scorpion for a little bit and she's no joke when it comes to fighting. Also, Sherman was completely frozen, but now he's starting to melt and once he's completely thawed, more action is coming ahead of you. Also, if you wanna know what Sherman's 'Act of true love' was, it was shielding Elsa from Scorpion because he forgave her after Olaf told him that freezing Anna and Kristoff was an accident. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Spider-Boy & Elsa vs Scorpion

** A/N: In the last update, Elsa and Scorpion fought for a bit, and Scorpion tricked Elsa into thinking that Sherman hated her and lost her will to fight and live. And Sherman stepped in front of Scorpion and froze, causing his tail to break off. But now, thanks to Sherman's true act of love by sacrificing himself for Elsa, he is thawing and ready to fight! Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman was now completely unfrozen. His hair was it's normal auburn color again, his skin was back to being peach instead of pasty white, and his suit regained it's color too.

"What? I'm alive? But how..." Sherman whispered to himself as he wiggled his fingers and then heard Elsa crying in distress in the corner. He got an angry look as he saw Scorpion getting ready to kill her.

"Oh no you don't" said Sherman he raised his hands and put his middle and ring fingers down on his palms and out of his wrist came out strands of webbing that attached themselves to the tail.

"What the?" asked Scorpion as he felt his tail being pulled back. Elsa looked to see what was stopping the Scorpion's blade to see Sherman unfrozen.

"SHERMAN!" Elsa shouted with a smile of happiness and relief. Scorpion turned around to see Sherman holding back his tail.

"Wait, your her nephew! You weren't supposed to stop me! Didn't you want her out of the picture as much as I did?" Scorpion said trying to persuade Sherman to let go.

"That was the old me, Scorpion. The new me says you're not laying a finger, OR stinger on her!" Sherman said as he yanked at the web even harder and launched Scorpion over to the other end of the room and left cracks in the ice wall.

"What are you?" asked Scorpion as he got up from the floor.

"Spider-Boy" Sherman said. He then held his wrists up against each other and pressed the side buttons on the web heaters. Once they were activated, Sherman shot multiple strands of glowing orange webs at Scorpion. Each one melted bits and pieces of the tail's armor. Scorpion tried walking towards Sherman, but moves slowly because every step he took resulted it getting a blast of heated web shot at his body.

"A little help here would be nice!" shouted Sherman. Elsa knew that he was talking to her. She got up and flicked her wrists at Scorpion, causing icicle after icicle to be shot at him. The icicles cut into Scorpion's suit and skin, causing him to bleed.

"Keep shooting, we're tiring him out" said Sherman. Elsa then decided to point her hands down at the floor and made icicles come out of the floor and stab themselves into Scorpion's shoulders and his stomach. The icicles went so high that Scorpion was pinned against the wall and he was raised to the center of the wall.

"Not so tough when you can't sting, huh?" Sherman said. Scorpion began rasping.

"You may have stopped me, but you won't stop my employer" said Scorpion. Spider-Boy jumped onto the wall and clung to it, ripping off Scorpion's mask to reveal the faace of Weselton.

"Who is your employer? What is he planning to do?" asked Sherman.

"He's gonna take the same serum we injected into Elsa which gave her her powers and launch it into the sky. It will spread like a virus though the air and cause an eternal winter. And who else will be to blame but your aunt!" Weselton shouted into Sherman's face.

"Where is he going to do it?" asked Elsa.

"At the top of 'McClaine Tech' tower. You thought all of New York hated your guts? Wait until the whole world does!" Weselton screamed at Elsa to make her feel weak, but Sherman wasn't gonna listen to this constant trash-talk about his aunt any longer.

"That's enough talk about of you" Sherman said as he shot a small splatter of web at Weselton's mouth and served as a gag.

"I don't feel like that's enough" Elsa said. Sherman looked to his aunt and smiled.

"You wanna do the honors?" asked Sherman.

"Gladly" said Elsa as she raised her hand and trapped Weselton inside a giant ice block. Once that was done, Sherman and Elsa looked at each other and hugged one another.

"I missed you so much" Elsa said.

"I missed you too" said Sherman. They stopped hugging and looked into each other's eyes.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I thought you hated me" Elsa asked with a small smile forming on her face.

"I did, but after seeing past the lies Hans Southern told me, I just realized that some things are worth risking your life for. And... I love you" Sherman said.

"Of course!" a voice piped in. the two of them turned around to see Olaf who had been watching everything the whole time and was still holding onto Sherman's Spider-Boy mask.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf cried out joyfully.

"Love?" Elsa asked as she turned to Sherman again.

"I guess the old saying it true... love can thaw even the coldest of hearts" Sherman said. The two of them hugged but then Sherman broke away as soon as he remembered what Weselton said.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"McClaine Tech, to stop whoever his employer was from starting a new ice age" Sherman said. Elsa ran and grabbed Sherman's wrist and spoke.

"Sherman, don't. You have no idea what this guy is capable of" said Elsa.

"I've done this several times, I'm gonna be okay" Sherman assured her. Elsa was still unsure.

"Sherman, I lost you once when you were a baby. I can't lose you again" said Elsa. Sherman gently yanked his wrist away from Elsa's grip and spoke.

"You won't, and it wasn't your fault that you had to give me up, it was McClaine Tech's. Besides, the entire city is in danger, and it's my job to save it. Because two years ago, I made a choice... this is my path" said Sherman. Elsa then got a serious look on her face.

"Then I'm coming with you" Elsa said.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sherman.

"I can't think of anyone better to fight a super-villain with than my own nephew" Elsa said with a small smile appearing on her face. Sherman then felt something tug on his arm and looked down to see Olaf holding Sherman's mask and holding it up.

"Thanks, I'll be needing this" Sherman said as he took the mask out of Olaf's twig hand and put it over his head.

"Let's go defuse an ice bomb, huh?" Spider-Boy asked. Elsa nodded and began walking alongside Sherman out of the bomb Shelter and Olaf skipped behind them slowly.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Now that Scorpion is out of the picture for good, he's gonna be a human Popsicle for the rest of his criminal life. Now Elsa and Spider-Boy are teaming up to take down Carnage and stop him from freezing New York forever. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Spider-Boy & Elsa vs Carnage

** A/N: Okay! Scorpion is gone for good, Elsa froze him in a giant ice block and he's gonna be napping for a long time. Now Spider-Boy and Elsa are heading to 'McClaine Tech' to stop Carnage from creating an eternal winter. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Spider-Boy, Olaf, and Elsa were now at the top of a cafe roof and Spider-Boy was talking on his phone.

"Penny, it's me" said Spider-Boy into the phone.

"Sherman, are you okay?" asked Penny.

"I'm fine. Listen, someone is at the top of the 'McClaine Tech' tower right now and he's gonna set off an eternal winter and pin the blame on Elsa, we have to stop him" Spider-Boy explained.

"Wait, I thought you hated Elsa" said Penny confusedly

"I thought I did too, but now we're cool, it was a huge misunderstanding. Listen, New York City is gonna be covered in a thousand feet of snow unless we stop this guy" said Spider-Boy.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I have an idea" Penny said.

"Penny, what are you planning? Tell me" Spider-Boy asked. All he got was a dial tone, she had already hung up. Spider-Boy then just pushed the 'End Call' button and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Looks like we're on our own until Penny shows up with this 'Brilliant Idea' of hers" Spider-Boy said to Elsa. He jumped onto the edge of the building and Elsa wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Let's swing" Spider-Boy said. Olaf noticed Spider-Boy getting ready to jump off the edge and ran after them.

"Wait up!" Olaf shouted. He clung to Elsa's leg and Spider-Boy shot two strands of web at two separate buildings and launched all three of them into the air. Spider-Boy and his two passengers swung to 'McClaine Tech'.

Meanwhile, Penny exited the elevator and entered the Peabody Penthouse. Peabody and Mary Jane were enjoying some wine by the fireplace and noticed Penny.

"Penny, what's going on? Why are you here?" Mary Jane asked.

"No time to explain, but I have to help Sherman" said Penny as she ran over to the glass cube where Hayden's New Goblin Gear and snowboard-like glider and pulled on the handle on the side to make it slide to the left.

"Penny, may I please ask what your plan is exactly?" Peabody asked. Penny took the suit off the display mannequin and put it on.

"I just need you to get the police and tell them to meet Spider-Boy at the top of 'McClaine Tech'" Penny said as she then got up onto the glider and after she stepped onto the small red button on the board, the glider activated itself and she began levitating in the air.

"Okay, just shift from left to right to steer" Penny told herself as she remembered when she saw Hayden flying the glider. She shifted to the left and the glider moved to the left, it moved to the right after Penny shifted her body to the right.

"Okay, let's go kick some bad guy butts" said Penny as she pushed the button on one of the gauntlets and the dark green paintball mask appeared from the back of the suit and covered her face. Penny then flew the glider out of an open window and flew to Spider-Boy's aid.

Back at 'McClaine Tech', Carnage was at the top of a large radio antennae and was welding many parts of metal to it to make it like a giant bottle rocket launcher and it had several canisters of cryogenic freezing serum inside of it.

"Within minutes, this city will be frozen forever!" Carnage said to himself with a small chuckle that had several other deep ones echo it in his voice.

**(Start playing 'Battle of the Heroes' by John Williams as you read the fight sequence)**

"Don't be so sure about that!" a voice called out. Carnage looked down to see Spider-Boy, Elsa, and Olaf standing there.

"What!? How are you still alive!? What happened to Scorpion!?" Carnage shouted as he extended his legs so that they'd touch the ground blow him, and then returned to their normal length when he landed in front of them.

"Scorpion is taking a little nap in the freezer" Spider-Boy said.

"I will destroy you" Carnage snarled, making his claws extend to grow sharper.

"Come on, show me what you've got" Spider-Boy taunted. Carnage charged at Spider-Boy and the two of them began throwing punches at each other.

"Olaf, disable that bomb. I'm gonna help Sherman" Elsa told her snowman companion. Olaf nodded and began climbing up the antennae.

"Stay away from him!" Elsa called out and held her hands up. She shot blast after blast of cryogenic energy at Carnage and they turned into icicles, impaling him in his shoulder and legs.

"As if your ice powers could do anything to stop me" said Carnage as the icicles fell out of the places where they stabbed Carnage.

"Fine, I'll kill you first" said Carnage as his arm changed shape into a giant sword. Elsa used her ice powers to create a sword too and they began fighting each other. Carnage's sword broke through Elsa's and he kicked her to the floor.

"Now, truly you see what your fate has been from the beginning. Tonight, you shall die as the monster everyone hated" Carnage said as he got ready to stab Elsa. He then felt something wrap around the sword and looked behind him to see Spider-Boy holding him back with his webs.

"That's no monster! That's my aunt!" Spider-Boy shouted as he yanked the sword and Carnage away from Elsa, only for Carnage to charge at Spider-Boy and punch him to the ground.

"Heroes, you always wanna do the right thing and expect to come out on top. Here's a little reality check for ya..." Carnage paused and tore off Spider-Boy's mask and revealing Sherman's face.

"There is no good, there is no evil, there is only US, or THEM, and you chose THEM. Now you must die for making that mistake" Carnage said as he tossed the mask aside and turned his hand into an ax blade and got ready to chop Sherman in half.

"No one's gonna die except you!" said a female voice. Sherman then saw someone wearing Hayden's Goblin gear and flying on Hayden's glider. Carnage screamed in pain after the figure took out the handle of the laser sword and made the green blade come out of it and cut off Carnage's arm.

"RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGH!" screamed Carnage as he gripped onto his arm. Sherman used this as the perfect opportunity to kick Carnage off him and straight up towards the antennae and jump onto it. Once he clung to the surface, he began climbing up it.

"Oh no you don't" said Carnage as his arm grew back by itself. He tried running after Spider-Boy, but Elsa created ice blocks underneath his feet to trap his feet.

"Not so tough when you can't move huh?" asked Elsa. Carnage snarled as Elsa and made several red goo tentacles come out of his back and tried to jab and attack at Elsa. She unleashed an icy mist from her palms that froze the tentacles and made them break off.

Olaf was underneath the antennae tinkering with an electrical box that was open and filled with wires, he disconnected them and reconnected them to the wrong plug ins.

"That should sabotage it well enough" said Olaf.

Meanwhile, once Spider-Boy got to the top of the antennae he began seeing lots of blue canisters glowing with the serum inside it.

"Need some help?" asked the female voice. Sherman looked to his left to see the female figure wearing the Goblin gear and using the glider. She pushed the button on the gauntlet to the mask would come off and revealed Penny's face.

"Boy, am I glad to see you" said Sherman.

"No problem. I knew that you'd need some extra help" said Penny.

"Like there was a time that wasn't true" Sherman said. He gazed at the canisters and found himself stuck on how to disable this missile.

"Can you help me with this? It's a little hard trying to disable the world's largest dried ice bomb" said Sherman. Penny then got an idea and reached into her pocket.

"Use this" said Penny. Sherman took it out of her hand and saw that what she had was a bottle of hot sauce.

"Add something extra to the chemical formula and the molecules will cancel each other out" Penny said. Carnage roared and broke free from the ice blocks that held his feet on the ground.

"Could you handle that for me please? I've got this joker to deal with" said Sherman as he handed the bottle back to Penny. She nodded and got to work on taking the lids off the canisters and putting hot sauce in the liquid itself.

Sherman jumped down onto Carnage and started punching him rapidly. Carnage then stopped the last punch by grabbing Sherman's hand and roaring in his face. Carnage punched Sherman over to a generator and it blew up, causing Sherman to fly over to the edge of the building and fall off the side.

"Sherman!" Elsa called out.

"I'm fine" Sherman said as he jumped up back onto the roof. The blast from the generator took out little pieces of Sherman's suit, exposing some of his skin.

"Remember what happened to Venom?" asked Sherman as he picked up a piece of the generator and handed it to Elsa.

"Bang some metal, make some noise. Just do it" Sherman said. Elsa nodded and banged the metal shard against the metal rails on the edge of the roof. Carnage put his hands over his ears and the entire symbiotic suit that covered the host vibrated and let little black and red blots of goo fall off onto the floor.

"No! No!" Carnage called out. Sherman spotted a pipe attached to the antennae and pulled it off. Once it was pulled off Sherman hit the antennae multiple times with the pipe and Carnage eventually came completely off of Hans. Once Hans was out, Elsa spotted the symbiote trying to reattach itself to Hans.

"Sorry, but you're saying goodbye to your little friend" Elsa said as she pointed her finger at the symbiote and shot a beam of ice at the creature and froze it to death.

"Good call" said Sherman before hitting the frozen goo-like monster with the pipe and breaking it into little pieces.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

** (A new song will start playing, you may now play 'The Great Thaw (Vuelie reprise) from the soundtrack from 'Frozen' as you read this part)**

"We did it! We did it!" cried out Olaf with joy. Penny then flew down over to Sherman, Olaf, and Elsa with Sherman's mask in her hand.

"Here, you might be needing this" said Penny tossing him the mask. Sherman put the mask back on.

"Thank you. Penny, this is may aunt Elsa. Elsa, this is Penny Peterson, my girlfriend" said Spider-Boy introducing the two of them to each other.

"Pleasure" Elsa said.

"Same here" said Penny. The four of them heard a door bust open and saw Mr. Peabody, Mary Jane, and five police officers.

"Freeze! Elsa Arendelle, you are under arrest!" one officer shouted out. Elsa put her hands up and was prepared to have the handcuffs put on her, but Spider-Boy raised his hand and spoke.

"Wait right there officers, you're arresting the wrong person" said Spider-Boy. The officers looked at each other confusedly and one of them spoke up,

"But she froze Times Square" said the officer.

"She didn't know how to control her powers. The powers that she gained by being tested on against her will" said Spider-Boy. He used his web to take the police officer's handcuffs off his belt and bent down to Hans, and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Hans Southern, you're under arrest for kidnapping, illegal DNA testing, selling military technology to criminals, illegal use of experimental symbiotic weaponry, multiple homicide, and attempting to freeze New York and pin the blame on an innocent woman" said Spider-Boy as Hans was being cuffed.

"He's all yours" Spider-Boy said. The officers dragged Hans downstairs and shut the door to the roof. Once they were alone again, Spider-Boy took his mask off and Penny got off the glider. The two of them shared a long and passionate kiss.

"You know what? Keep the suit, and the glider, you pull the look off, and you fly the glider pretty well too" said Sherman.

"Don't mind if I do" Penny said before kissing Sherman on the nose. Peabody then ran over to Sherman and hugged him.

"You don't know how proud of you I am" Peabody said gently. Mary Jane then came over and hugged Sherman too.

"Good work Spider-Boy" said MJ as she hugged onto the spandex-clad child tightly.

"Thanks, Mary Jane" Sherman said before feeling a small speck fall down onto his nose. The all of them looked up to see that it was snowing and they smiled in happiness. Sherman then saw Elsa walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Sherman as he ran away from Mary Jane and over to Elsa.

"Home, I've served my purpose already" Elsa said with a sad smile.

"No, you haven't. You can do great things with your powers, just like I have with mine. You can live with us... you can be a part of a family again. Our family" said Sherman. Elsa smiled and looked over to Peabody and Mary Jane. The two of them nodded with smiled of approval.

"Well, looks like I'm moving in with you" said Elsa. The child and old woman then began hugging underneath the falling snow.

"I love you, Sherman" said Elsa.

"I love you too, Elsa" said Sherman. The seven of them began walking over to Peabody Penthouse together in silence with smiles on their faces.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

** A/N: There you have it! The final battle where Carnage is destroyed and Hans is going to jail for good. Penny got the goblin gear and glider, and she is awesome with everything and how it works. And now Elsa is moving in with Peabody, Sherman, and MJ, Olaf will stay there too!**

** The next update will be the final one before moving onto the next story 'Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions' which will have a villain which is a fan-favorite in the Spider-Man universe, and will probably the most intense one ever! But first we gotta go through the final update for 'The Amazing Spider-Boy 4'.**

** More to come in the final update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. The Vulture

** A/N: Here is the final update before 'Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions' is released. In the last update, the symbiote that turned Hans into Carnage was forced off his body, and smashed into little pieces after Elsa froze it. Now Hans has gone to jail, and thanks to Spider-Boy, Elsa, and Penny, the eternal winter will never happen. Here is our happy ending. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Twelve weeks have passed since Sherman accepted Elsa into his family after she helped him take out Carnage and sent Hans to jail. Elsa had gained more control of her powers and she got along with Peabody, Penny, and Mary Jane easily.

Now Elsa had her eyes covered by Sherman.

"Sherman, what's going on?" Elsa asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise" said Sherman. He then took his hands off Elsa's eyes too reveal a small light blue cake with white icing surrounding the rim of the cake, and in the middle was a snowflake made from dark blue icing.

"Sherman, you made this for me?" asked Elsa.

"Of course, it's your birthday. I figured I'd do something for my favorite aunt" Sherman said with a smile. Elsa kissed Sherman's cheek as a way of saying thank you.

"Oh, almost forgot" Sherman said as he pulled out a candle and put it in the cake. After that, Sherman lit a match and used it to light the candle on the cake. After Sherman shook the match gently that the flame died in the air, he got behind Elsa, placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke.

"Come on, make a wish" Sherman said. Elsa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and blew out the candle. Once the candle was blown out, Olaf barged into the room.

"Guy! Look!" shouted Olaf. Elsa and Sherman followed Olaf outside and went onto the deck. When they looked down, they saw a man wearing all black and on his back were what looked like robotic bird wings that were very large and the feathers were made from metal. In his hands were dual mini Uzi guns and he was flying over a cafe and shooting at the customers who were hiding underneath their tables.

"Wanna take this one on together?" Elsa offered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" said Sherman. He ran back inside and came back two minutes later with his suit on and jumped onto the edge of the deck.

"Ready?" Spider-Boy asked.

"Ready" Elsa replied. Spider-Boy jumped off the edge of the deck and used his webs to swing down to the scene of the crime. Elsa jumped off and used her powers to create an ice slider that helped her get down.

Once Spider-Boy got down onto the sidewalk he spoke.

"Hey buzzard! Leave them alone!" shouted Spider-Boy. The man turned his attention to Spider-Boy and spoke.

"Buzzard? You wish, I am the Vulture!" said Vulture introducing himself and loading his guns. When he was about to shoot Spider-Boy, he felt like his wings were getting heavier and heavier and heavier. He looked behind him to see that his wings were now turned to ice and he fell to the ground, his wings were broken into little pieces.

"What good is a bird that can't fly?" asked a voice. Spider-Boy and Vulture looked up to see Elsa standing on top of a car parked next to a mailbox.

"Thanks for the help, nice joke by the way" said Spider-Boy as he shot his webbing at Vulture to tie him up.

"Thanks" said Elsa as she snapped her fingers and a spark of cryogenic energy escaped her fingers as they snapped and the spark hit the webs and froze them. Spider-Boy then took a napkin that was on the table and used it to write a note that said 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy'.

"We'll leave you here for the police. Have an ICE day" said Spider-Boy before walking away and Elsa followed him. The two of them high-fived each other as they walked.

**-The End-**

** (The Amazing Spider-Boy 4 Play-List)**

** Let it Go (Single Version) – Demi Lovato**

** Let it Go – Idina Menzel**

** What I've Done – Linkin Park**

** Battle of the Heroes – John Williams**

** The Great Thaw (Vuelie Reprise) – Christophe Beck**

**Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips**

** Boom Clap (Sherman & Penny's Love Theme 4) – Charli XCX**

** My Life (Peabody & Mary Jane's Love Theme 3) – Robin Thicke**

** A/N: There you have it! The epic ending to 'The Amazing Spider-Boy 4' as well as an awesome play-list! Tomorrow is the first official update of 'Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions'! It's gonna be in the normal MPAS category, not in the crossover section. And trust me, this next one is gonna be insanely epic and intense! More to come in the next story. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
